fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Diddy Kong
Diddy Kong, (sometimes simply called Diddy) is a young monkey in the Donkey Kong Series. He is Donkey Kong's best friend, and the two usually go on adventures with each other. In his debut, he came to Donkey Kong to become his apprentice, as Diddy looks up to Donkey Kong. However, Donkey Kong decided to humor the over eager Diddy, and assigned him to guard his Banana Hoard. However, King K. Rool and the Kremling Krew attacked Diddy, sealed him in a Barrel, and stole the Banana's. Donkey Kong saved Diddy, and the two set out to stop him. Diddy appears in almost every single Donkey Kong game, and has even started appearing in the Mario Bros. Series. He also has a girlfriend named Dixie Kong. Game Appearances Rareware Comes Back! Diddy Kong appears as a Starter racer in Rareware Racing along with Banjo, Conker, and Fox McCloud. Finding Dixie Diddy Kong is one of the two starting characters in Donkey Kong Continent. He is one of the two characters to be able to use the Bammer. He mainly uses his Rocketbarrel Boost as his main item, but he can also use his Oakboard. He can use team attacks with DK and Dixie. Back in Time Diddy Kong is one of the four main characters in The Original Donkey Kong. All of his levels, excluding boss battles, are done in a style nearly identical to how the original Donkey Kong game was played, with Diddy replacing Jumpman. Diddy can access shortcuts in this game by collecting 100 Bananas, which lets him Rocketbarrel Boost through the level. Donkey Kong Country 4 Diddy appears in the game as a unlockable playable character. His stats are really similiar to those of Dixie Kong, but Diddy jumps more high and he is less nimble than Dixie. He can fly with his jetpack and shoot enemies with his peanut popgun. Stats *'Speed: '☆☆☆☆☆☆ *'Jump:'☆☆☆☆☆ *'Agilty:'☆☆☆ *'Power:'☆ Playing Guitar Diddy has been confirmed as a playable character in the upcoming game Dual DK. He will be using many of his attacks from Donkey Kong 64. Ultra DK In Ultra DK, Diddy will be a playable character in story mode. According to the game, he and Shady Kong have a incredibly strong rivalry. (Despite Lanky knowing Shady Kong better) Shady Kong has even vowed to kill Diddy one day, when he is least expecting it. Why Shady Kong hates Diddy and weather or not Diddy hates him nearly as much are not known as of know, but such information is likely to be talked about in the near future. Donkey Kong Knockout In the multiplayer boxing game Donkey Kong Knockout Diddy Kong is one of the three starting characters. He is above average in speed and below average in strength. His special move the Peanut Popguns knock back a foe and allow Diddy to get some hits in. Donkey Kong Racing Diddy Kong appeared as a playable character in the Wii racing game Donkey Kong Racing. Diddy Kong was included as part of the Kong category. Near death experience When Ario took Diddy Kong's form, Ario attacked Diddy Kong and, after a battle against "himself", Diddy Kong was defeated and thrown off a cliff into the ocean. Diddy somehow survived and defeated Ario, proving that, when situation calls for it, Diddy Kong can defeat anyone, no matter how powerful. Singalong Country! Diddy Kong makes his debut in the Mario Singalong! Series in Mario Singalong Country! where he is in full country attire, he returns in Mario Singalong Boys vs Girls!, Mario Singalong Disney!, Mario Singalong Rocks!, Mario Singalong Down Under! and Mario Singalong Legends! Pikachu's Final Destiny Diddy Kong, a green Koopa Troopa, Dixie Kong and a red Paratroopa, can be seen running away from Mewtwo's evil Soul Stars. He then yells at Fox to join them run away from Mewtwo to find a shelter to hide. Race With DK He Appears In Donkey Kong Kart D.I.Y. Cricketing Captain Diddy Kong appears as the captain of the Rocking Racers team in Donkey Kong Test Cricket and is the only Kong to not appear in the Kourageous Kongs team. 2D Fighter Diddy Kong appears in his 2D form from Donkey Kong Country in Vined Inc's WiiWare title Super Smash SNES where he primarily attacks with cartwheels like he does in the Donkey Kong Country games for the SNES. Diddy Kart Diddy Kong appears as Dixie Kong's partner in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! 3. Mario and Sonic Generations Diddy Kong appears at the Nintendo Anniversary party but is then sucked up by the Time Eater along with all of Mario and Sonic's Friends. After you complete Hightail Falls Galaxy, Diddy Kong Unfreezes and says: Thank you, Mario! I thought i was never going to Eat Bananas again. In this game, Diddy Kong is voiced by Rob Paulsen.﻿ Gallery Image:BrawlDiddyKong.jpg Image:Diddy Kong Card.jpg Diddy Kong TLH.PNG|In Tucker: Leaving Home. Diddy Kong..png Diddy Kong DKCR.PNG|In Donkey Kong Country Returns DiddyK.png Diddy Kong1.png DiddyKongFortuneStreet.png|''Fortune Street'' Diddys.png DiddyKong-CaptainSelect-MSS.png DiddyBasket.png|Diddy Kong from Mario Sports Mix Sam DiddyKong-Boss-MP9.png DiddyKongReturns.png Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong - Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze.png|Diddy Kong with Donkey Kong Diddy Kong Artwork - Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze.png }} Category:Donkey Kong Characters Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Allies Category:Kongs Category:Super Mario Fate Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Showdown Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Characters in Super Smash Bros. Zero Category:Males Category:Mario Kart VR Category:Thundernauts Category:Nintendo Heroes Category:Mario Heroes Category:Mario Series Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Mammals Category:Super Smash Bros. Havoc Category:Super Mario Dodgeball!! Category:Super Mario Exploit Category:Super Mario 3D World Category:Mario Kart Double Dash!! 3DS Category:Mario Basketball: Mushroom Tourney Category:Mario Kart Turbo Race Category:Super Mario Evolution Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:Fantendo Football League Category:Playable Characters in Super Smash Bros. Channel Category:Mario Baseball Legends Category:Super Mario World 3D Category:Mario Kart Machinima Category:Nintendo Smash Kart Category:Mario Kart S Category:Mario Basketball Mushroom Tourney Speedy characters